Time To Say Good Bye
by GearzTearz
Summary: It seem like Renji would do anything to get the girl he loved, even travel to other realitys in vain attempt to get her. But it seem like the lords of faith had say in that, each different reality Renji was always paired up with a other, Orihime Inoue IxR


_GearTearz- Okay before I start this fanfic I would like to thank my beta reader Ai MacLean who did a other brilliant job editting my story. Also I would like to thank LucretiaDecoy she wrote a YYH story with this plot, she said it was okay to do a bleach version. If you like this fic I suggest you read hers! ^_^ Thanks again LucretaiDecoy! Also this is not a Renji- bashing fan fic FAR from it. So Enjoy! I do not own bleach this is fan-made._

_FULL SUMMARY- Renji would was tired of his reality, he was tired of not having the girl he loved. So he went to other realitys in hope of finally being with her. But it always seem lord of fauith had different idear for him, each time he was always paried up with Orihime. _

* * *

"Now let's all drink up to the happy couple, my dimwit son and my lovely new daughter Rukia!"

Gleeful cheers were shouted from all directions of the room at the third toast of that long and painful evening. Pretty much everyone in soul society was there this day. However if he heard one more sappy, cliché pitiful excuse of a toast his head was going to explode.

"Ichi, Ichi…Congrats on marrying our little Ruk-chan here!" A drunken Matsumoto, who had a party WAY before the wedding even began, Was now slurring on the stage, where Isshin stood not to long ago making his sappy cliché toast to the sickeningly sweet couple. Renji eye brows knitted in an ill-tempered manner, now he wished more and more that his head DID explode at this moment.

Today was Rukia's and Ichigo's wedding day, and fuck a doodle doo for them.

It wasn't like he didn't know this day would come, he knew for months now that this fucking joyful day would come. But fuck! Just because he knew the facts and so called truth, it didn't stop the stabbing retching pain he felt in his heart. To watch someone he held dear for years to be quickly swiped off her feat but a stupid strawberry; and after sadness came anger.  
How many nights did he spend practicing what to say to Rukia or even to Ichigo, to finally take back what Rukia and him used to have before that stupid substitute soul reaper ever stepped in. But with that said, after sadness came the feeling of being lowly, pathetic and puny, he didn't accomplish anything. Instead he watched his childhood friend, the women he love get married to another. And he knew he was acting like a spoiled human brat too, through the whole ordeal, sarcastically rolling his eyes at every toast toward the couple. "Coughing" during Ichigo and Rukia vows, making dark jokes to anyone who bother to listen to him on how long Ichigo and Rukia would stay married. Or who would cheat first?

Though he quickly stop that joke; by a pair of ice cold eyes from his captain across the room. _"Traitor"_

Though he silently wonder who was the traitor, his captain for not understanding. Or him the childhood friend of the bride who should be happy for her no matter what she wanted.

Fuck.

And the thing was, he knew he stood out in the happy crowd and he knew that everyone even the couple sense his dark mood. And he didn't give a rat's ass about it.

Renji greedily washed down an other cup of sake, what else was there to do in this god forsaken reception? And it helped the rice alcohol was blending his sense's together, it made him not feel in control and he liked that. No wonder that busty women Matsumoto drank so much.

"Well folks we still have a little time before our happy couple goes on their honeymoon" A couple of hoots and whistles were heard in the room at the DJ, "Now if anyone else wants to come up here and make a happy toast now's your chance"

_"Now's my chance"_

"Yeah- I'd like to make a toast!" Renji suddenly shouted from his tableswaying little bit from the sake effect. The once lively room was now sea of calm with alarmed eyes especially the bride and groom. His table tried to calmthe red head soul reaper but he just angrily gave them a growl and awkwardly swayed to the stage where the poor DJ was looking for help.

"Um, Mr. I think you had too much to drink-SHIT!" The DJ drop the mike on to the floor that left a LOUD thud into the now painfully quiet room. "You broke my nose!" The DJ shouted on the ground as he holds his noise in place as blood drip down. The only response Renji gave to the poor man was an angry drunken slur "You let the big booby lady come up, why can't I?" as he stumble on the stage to retrieved the fallen microphone.

"Renji!" A distraught female voice cried.

"Shut up!" Renji shouted as if he suddenly sober up for a second to only goes back to his drunken haze."I'm.. ma-king a toast now" Renji whisper into the mike shushing the crowd with his finger also giving a string of childish giggles.

"Congrats Rukia! You not closing your legs caught yourself a man! Well I wouldn't call him a man actually, more of a boy."

"Renji please stop this" Rukia stood up from her seat fighting back her tears; trying to sooth her childhood friend before her new husband and brother got to him first.

"I'm surprised Ichigo even made it to reception! Rukia! I expected him to be fucking Inoue in the bathroom by now! Or did he do that before the wedding? But who the fucking cares! You guys got rest of your lives for Ichigo to fuck Inoue anytime he wants, or who else he wants! And who do you fuck Rukia? Pretty much everyone in soul society expect but fucking me! I bet that's how you made it through ranks, fucking even Byakuya! Just keep opening your legs Rukia-"

Renji wasn't sure who punch him first, Ichigo or Byakuya.

* * *

When Renji woke up he was staring into bright candles of the Reception hall, at first he wasn't sure if it was stars from the punch he had received. He grimly stat up groaning from the sudden head ache and pain he felt in his face, he notice all the guest in the hall had left, all but one that is.

"Are you awake?"

Renji eyes followed the soft voice to gaze upon an emotionless Rukia who was kneeling down next to him; despite everything she looked enchanting in her white bridal kimono. He silently wonder if he should tell her that?

Renji made soft huff in a response, his body was too much in pain both mentally and physically to be making loud noise at the moment.

"Good. And are you sober?"

Renji let out other huff in a response, god he was. And he had the hang over to prove it.

_SMACK_, it echoed loudly through the ghostly reception hall, where not to long ago had joyful party that was quickly destroyed by certain soul reaper speech. Renji cringe as his face felt hotter by the second. He silently wonder how long the slap mark on his face would last.

"What the hell were you thinking Renji!? What the hell!? On my wedding day! On my wedding day!" Rukia shouted over and over. "On my wedding day!" As if she stop all the angry and sad tears she were holding sure would spill.

"You knew how I felt… Still you invite me to this day, alone. To watch you be married to other" Renji replay monotone not even looking Rukia in the eye.

Rukia was flabbergasted to say at least; she honestly didn't know about this. She always thought Renji and her had brother and sister love, at least that how she felt about him. She had feeling that's the last thing he wanted to hear as well. So instead she did the only thing she could thing of, change the subject.

"Remember I suggest you to escort Orihime, Renji? So you guys wouldn't be alone" Rukia quietly pointed out to her childhood friend. Rukia couldn't help but image what her good hearted friend Orihime was feeling right now? Unlike Renji who "publicly" let his feelings know. Orihime smiled brightly and help Rukia in anyway she could. She kept everything in.  
This wasn't supposed to happen, weren't weddings supposed to bring everyone together? To celebrate a happy day? Not like this…

Renji rolled his eyes, "Yeah, why don't I get Ichigo sloppy left over's? If he doesn't want her makes you think anyone else would want  
her?" Renji half heartily stated.

"I-"

Rukia eyes widen and turn her head to face a somber looking Orihime who seemed to be dumbstruck in front of the two soul reapers.

"I-I, just.. wanted to see if Renji needed any healing" Orihime tearfully choked out. That seem to be the last straw for Rukia who was now spilling  
tears as well.

"I'll leave.."

"Orihime wait!" Rukia shouted as she watch her friend run out of the hall. She angrily cursed the red head before sitting up to chase after Orihime.

"Rukia." Renji whisper just loud enough for the small soul reaper hear. Rukia clench her fist in attempt to control her angry. Rukia gave one last glace at the pain ridden soul reaper on the ground.

"Renji I am going to found Orihime, and then I'm going on my honey moon with Ichigo." Rukia stated directly into Renji eyes so he would understand WHAT is going to happen.

"And Renji"

"Yeah?" he choked.

"I hate you" Rukia left and did not look back

* * *

_GearTearz- Well that's the start of my first bleac series! I hope you enjoy! _


End file.
